


Я могу назвать тебя только..

by Stiles_Stilinski_Batman_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Stilinski_Batman_Hale/pseuds/Stiles_Stilinski_Batman_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему ты не называешь меня ласковыми словечками, как это делают в остальных парах?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я могу назвать тебя только..

**Стайлз (18:42)**  
 _Дерек, у меня к тебе очень важный вопрос._

**Хмуроволк (18:42)**   
_Снова?_

**Стайлз (18:44)**   
_Не опять, а... сучёныш._

**Хмуроволк (18:46)**   
_Где уже там твой вопрос?_

**Стайлз (18:47)**   
_А, точно! Почему ты не придумал мне прозвище?(_

**Хмуроволк (18:49)**  
 _А заноза разве не прозвище?_

**Стайлз (18:52)**  
 _Нет! Любовное прозвище. Как у всех парочек. Придумай. Позязя._

**Хмуроволк. (18:52)**   
_Нет_

**Стайлз (18:59)**  
 _Хмм.. Минета ответ?_

**Хмуроволк (19:00)**  
 _Уже ближе_

**Стайлз (19:02)**  
 _Минета и ролевых игр ответ?_

**Хмуроволк (19:05)**   
_Уговорил. Зайчик?_

**Стайлз (19:06)**   
_Ты Дед Мазай, что ли?_

**Хмуроволк (19:10)**  
 _...Рыбка?_

**Стайлз (19:15)**  
 _Ты смотрел "Сказка о рыбаке и рыбке"? Там была открытая эксплуатация труда._

**Хмуроволк (19:17)**  
 _Солнышко?_

**Стайлз (19:21)**   
_Мы индейцы, мы должны быть ближе к природе! Давай танцевать в набедренных повязках у костра и втыкать перья в... во все местааа._

**Хмуроволк (19:24)**  
 _Тогда я не знаю, как тебя называть! Зачем тебе это вообще понадобилось?_

**Стайлз (19:25)**  
 _Ну... ну милый_

**Хмуроволк (19:33)**  
 _Хорошо, я придумал тебе идеальную кличку_

**Стайлз (19:34)**  
 _Ну же, пиши быстрей!_

**Хмуроволк (19:36)**  
 _Не буду. Я уже переименовал тебя. Придёшь отплачивать, увидишь._

**Оленёнок (19:38)**   
_Как я мог тебя полюбить?... Сволочь._


End file.
